


Катастрофа

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Но главное то, что Стайлз та катастрофа, которая должна случаться с Дереком чаще, чем раз в сутки.





	Катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

ㅤㅤСегодня определённо день-катастрофа. То есть не сказать, что вчера был такой уж замечательный день, но сегодня определённо катастрофа. 

ㅤㅤДерек проспал на работу, и плевать, что он босс, это не должно давать ему особых привилегий. Машина, его прекрасная детка, заглохла, а вызванное такси застряло в пробке. Он порвал свой любимый костюм прямо на выходе, а ведь нет даже времени переодеться перед встречей. Хотел поймать машину где-нибудь за пределами пробки, да вот налички с собой вдруг не оказалось, а с банкоматами творилась какая-то чертовщина. Как можно понять из всего этого, Дерек в бешенстве. В геометрически растущем, всеобъемлющем бешенстве. 

ㅤㅤРаз Дерек опаздывает, то стоило бы предупредить об этом Питера, верно? Но хер там, телефон решил просто отключиться прямо на наборе номера. В одно мгновение он нажимает вызов, а в другое уже смотрит на чёрный экран аппарата без явных признаков жизни. 

ㅤㅤПоэтому Дерек идёт по улице в порванном костюме с самым устрашающим лицом, которое только можно встретить с утра, а таких много в прекрасные будни. И Хейл готов убить любого, кто только встретится на его пути и… 

ㅤㅤБлять. 

ㅤㅤНакаркал. 

ㅤㅤПарень, лохматый и слишком активный для такого времени суток, врезается в Дерека на бегу, проливая на несчастный пиджак остатки остывшего кофе, и валится вместе с мужчиной на асфальт. 

ㅤㅤДерек и возразить не успевает, как гиперактивное недоразумение подрывается и начинает взволнованно щебетать: 

ㅤㅤ– Простите! Простите, я не хотел. Честное слово, Господи Боже, превеликая Мать Тереза, что ж за день-то такой. Простите! – незнакомец кое-как поднимается с Дерека и протягивает ему руку, желая помочь подняться. 

ㅤㅤ– Всё… – «хорошо» хочет сказать Дерек, смотря, как суетится над ним парень, да вот так и замирает на середине предложения. Вот так вдруг ни гнева тебе, ни раздражения, ни элементарного огорчения из-за в конец испорченного костюма. Просто смотрит на свою новую катастрофу со смятым стаканчиком в руках, в футболке шиворот на выворот и небрежно накинутой рубашке, неправильно застёгнутой на три пуговицы, на воронье гнездо из каштановых волос и лицо в родинках с маленьким пятнышком от пасты в уголке рта. И просто не может больше и слова ему сказать. 

ㅤㅤ– О Боже, – вдруг выдыхает парень, и Дерек думает, что сейчас он скажет что-то вроде «ты же Дерек Хейл! Тот самый» или сделает нелепый комплимент, или, на худой конец, зальётся очередными извинениями. Но вместе этого парень выдаёт: – Злыдня убьёт меня… 

ㅤㅤУ парня становится такое огорчённое выражение лица, будто он вот-вот заплачет, и Дерек бы даже попытался его утешить, да только он без понятия, кто такая «Злыдня». 

ㅤㅤ– Но сначала меня убьёшь ты, потому что я залил твой костюм кофе и порвал его, а ещё раздолбал твой телефон, – незнакомец большими карими глазами смотрит на Дерека, задержав дыхание, и кажется, будто сейчас лопнет от переполняющей его паники. А потом что-то в его взгляде меняется, лишь на секунду, но Дерек понимает, что, вот оно, парень-таки увидел, кто стоит перед ним: молодой сексуальный мужчина в дорогом костюме (да, у Дерека нет как таковых комплексов). И грех этим не воспользоваться. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну, ты мог бы дать мне свой номер, чтобы я мог потребовать у тебя компенсацию, – Дерек весело усмехается, замечая панику, а потом удивление на лице парня. 

ㅤㅤ– Подожди, ты, что, ты типа… то есть… типа… Ох, – наконец выдаёт незнакомец, приоткрывая рот ещё в большем удивлении. – Я сейчас, сейчас, – он роется в своей сумке, выискивая что-то важное, пока не достаёт с восторженным восклицанием маркер. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты же не шутишь, да? Ты, типа, реально хочешь… – на мгновение парень хмурится, будто ожидая другого ответа, но вместо этого Дерек протягивает ладонь. Так что парень радостно улыбается и быстро выводит на коже кривые цифры, а Хейл тихо смеётся с того, как у парня забавно смотрится высунутый от усилия язык. 

ㅤㅤ– Мне пора бежать, правда. Обязательно звони, я с радостью компенсирую тебе весь нанесённый ущерб, честное слово! И прости ещё раз, – выкрикивает незнакомец в конце, отбегая и скрываясь в толпе людей, так же спешащих на работу. 

ㅤㅤДерек лишь кивает, хотя его уже не видно, а потом смотрит на свою ладонь, украшенную наспех выведенным номером и подписью снизу. 

ㅤㅤ«Стайлз, значит», – улыбается Дерек, понимая, что все сегодняшние проблемы стоили этой одной случайной встречи. А если ещё брать в расчёт, как выглядел парень, опаздывающий куда-то, то, может быть, это судьба? 

ㅤㅤНо главное то, что Стайлз та катастрофа, которая должна случаться с Дереком чаще, чем раз в сутки. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
